


Challenge Accepted

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2018 January Flash Fics [12]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-JAQ, Sass, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Q’s quite sure the two biggest pains in his arse are up to something based on their expressions when they come to turn their equipment in.





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** “What did you lose this time.” / “My pride.”

Q’s POV

He knows that expression in the approaching pair’s eyes. It’s pure mischief. Normally the sort he sees right before they are assigned something that they are going to cause pure trouble with. Since they just got back, the chances of the first are slim, which means it is probably the other sort. What mischief are they going to cause him?

“What did you lose this time?” He queries as he rests his hands against the keyboard.

The pair smirk at each other before James answers, “My pride.”

Does he want to ask? Nope. Not today. “I didn’t realize you had any with the way you like to tomcat around,” he snarks as he motions to the corner of his desk. “Put whatever equipment you may be returning there.”

They glance at each other again. An entire conversation passes between the two agents in that look while he waits for a response.

“Well, you see,” Alec begins, drawing it out.

“We sort of locked it in our flat,” James continues, blue eyes brightening in curiosity if he’s not mistaken.

“So we need you to get the door open,” Alec finishes, eyes crinkling in amusement.

Snorting, he retorts, “You expect me to believe that the pair of you can’t break into your own flat? I’m not buying it.”

Both of them fake innocent expressions.

“Of course we can’t, we were trying one of those new looks we saw in the lab,” Alec answers in his most charming drawl.

“Since they are your locks, we thought you might be able to get in,” James states a moment later.

He runs his tongue over his lip as he takes a deep breath. That explains where that went. “Now why would I want to help a pair of buggers who’ve been expressly told to stay out of my lab?”

The pair glance at each other again.

“I’ll cook dinner,” the blue eyed menace replies.

“I’ll make dessert,” the green eyed menace offers.

Really? All this just for dinner? He’s ignored their flirting previously, mostly because everyone knows that they are an item, so he figured it was just in play. Maybe it wasn’t as in jest as he thought.

“We’ll see,” he tells them. “It depends on how well you can behave between now and when I get off work.”

If their expression is anything to go by, that challenge is accepted. Let’s see how long it lasts.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi
> 
> Thanks to Zephyrfox & SandyWormbook for the betaing.


End file.
